Discussion utilisateur:Ichigo kurosaki1979
Welcome/Bienvenue Welcome to One Piece Encyclopédia, thanks for your contribution I hope you stay for a long time! If you want I can make you a Administrator! Do you want to be an Administrator! Young Piece 28 février 2009 à 18:28 (UTC) Allo veut tu être un Administrator sur se wiki? Young Piece 12 mars 2009 à 18:12 (UTC) Bonjour, afin d'étoffer ce Wikia, est-ce que je peu récupérer le modèle des pages du Wikia anglais (c'est à dire le même sommaire, la même case d'information en haut à droite et les mêmes images)? Gin-Yap 5 mai 2009 à 18:41 (UTC) Oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux. Ichigo_kurosaki1979 User Page Est-ce que tu peut faire ta page utilisateur please merci! :) Young Piece 11 mai 2009 à 20:52 (UTC) Image Ace Salut, Effectivement, l'image que j'ai mis est une officielle. C'est l'image d'Ace sur la couverture du tome 18. Avant celle-ci j'avais mis une autre image, qui vient de l'épisode 325 (son combat contre Teach) mais comme j'ai vu que tu n'en voulais pas j'ai mis celle du tome 18. PortgasDRouge 24 août 2009 à 20:50 (UTC) Article sur Ace Tu peux arrêter de jouer avec l'article ?C'est gavant. Attaques de Ace Je remets les attaques sur l'article de Ace, car il est plus interessant de le savoir sur le profil du détenteur du Fruit. Qui est le responsable sur ce Wiki? Salut y a t'il un truc à faire pour étoffer ce Wiki qui est cruellement vide comparé à celui en anglais? J'ai un peu moins de deux jours devant moi pour aider autant que je peux. Je suis le responsable de ce wiki. Ton aide est la bienvenue, Gaisen. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Ichigo kurosaki1979 septembre 29, 2009 à 14:54 (UTC) Bon... c'ets pas que je cherche à t'embêter mais Roronoa ZorRo ça ne prend qu'un seul R normalement. ^^ Mais si ça te dérange et que t'aimes bien avec 2 ok mais tu devras repasser tous mes boulots ^^ Ah ouais, en bon francophone tu met Zorro Roronoa plutôt que Roronoa Zorro.. Mouais c'est un choix. Je veux te dire que, malgré quelques petits fautes d'orthographes, tu as fais du très bon travail. Continue le bon travail et lâche pas. Ichigo kurosaki1979 septembre 29, 2009 à 16:06 (UTC) Bon... j'ai vu le travail de modification que t'as fait. Tu fais certaines confusions au niveau des termes japonais. Par exemple Nakama ça veut dire "compagnon" et pas "ami". aniki ça veut dire "grand frère" mais dans ce cas précis ce sera plutôt "chef". Pour t'aider un peu je crois que je vais laisser tomber le vocabulaire de la version originale, sinon tu t'en sortiras pas. Pour les fautes désolé mais je tape tout ça à une vitesse grand V. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. A plus. --Sieg93 octobre 31, 2009 à 20:40 (UTC) Salut bon voila j ai une question es ce que l'on peut prendre des documents venants de wikipedia par exemple si ils sont intéressent et bien fait. Parfois, oui. Mais c'est pas souvent obligatoire. 96.22.55.236 octobre 31, 2009 à 20:58 (UTC) Sais tu où on pourrait se procurer des gifs animés comme ceux sur le wiki anglais? L'un des grands défauts de celui-ci tu vois, c'est que ça manque de couleurs. J'ai besoin de ces gifs pour compléter des trucs faciles tels que l'article sur Santouryu donc si quelqu'un a des idées... --Gaisen novembre 9, 2009 à 01:41 (UTC) Désolé. Je connais pas de sites où on peut trouver des gifs de One Piece. Ichigo kurosaki1979 novembre 9, 2009 à 02:48 (UTC) Est ce que ça te gène si je modifie certaines tournures de phrases (pour que ça soit plus français)? Je l'ai déjà un peu fait sur Boa Hankok, Monkey D Dragon et Luffy... Vialta décembre 13, 2009 à 15:21 (UTC) C'est bien correct. Et bienvenue dans l'équipe, Vialta. Ichigo kurosaki1979 décembre 13, 2009 à 15:27 (UTC) Articles Mr 4 Bonjour, je suis l'utilisateur anonyme qui a fait l'article sur Mr 4. Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait une belle mise en page n_n Je vais surement modifié son physique et sa personnalité, après quoi je vais faire Miss Merry Christmas, et j'attaque ensuite les autres agent officier du Baroque Works =D Je me suis fait un compte hier, je m'appelle Pulsatrix ;) Joyeuses Fêtes Ben, voilà, Joyeux Noël et Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année! Meilleurs voeux et que du bonheur pour 2010, en espérant que ce Wikia continuera de prospérer. Je tenais également à te remercier pour tes remerciements (xD je sais très original). Ca fait vachement plaisir. Bon, c'est vrai ces temps-ci je passe plus trop sur le Wikia (jeux vidéo oblige), mais j'essaierai de me rattraper l'année prochaine. Ca fera partie de mes bonnes résolutions 2010 x). Voilà, encore Joyeuses fêtes! Metasonic décembre 25, 2009 à 10:57 (UTC)Metasonic one piece Je suis un grand fan de one piece et à mon grand malheur le wikia francais de one piece est très vide comparé à celui des anglais (je dois en général aller sur leur site pour trouver des renseignements). Y a-t-il une explication à cela ? ---- Salutations Salut ! Je suis un nouvel inscrit en cette encyclopédie française libre du grand manga d'eichiro oda ,One Piece .Pour réponse à One piece (le sujet précedent) ,l'encyclopédie anglaise est bien plus riche que celle la car il y a plusieurs personnes qui y contribuent ,si c'est le cas ici ,alors l'encyclopédie verra de considérable changements ."Motivation" est bien le mot qui changera ceci .Sinon ,,j'ai un petit problème lors de mes publications :il y a une icone (un losange où il y a un "?" ) qui s'affiche parfois à gauche des liens ,j'aimerais savoir comment faire pour le supprimer .Merci Shunko janvier 28, 2010 à 22:13 (UTC) Image Bonjour merci pour la réponse pour le sujet One Piece je vais contribuer à aider ce site. Mais comment peut-on mettre des images sur les différents sujets car je n'y arrive pas ^^.Merci par Max' le samedi 13 février2010 à 12h27 Le fruit des tenèbres Bonjour je suis nouveau sur le site, j'ai remarqué que Yami Yami no mi vous l'aviez écrit en katakana ce qui n'est pas normal. Normalement puisque c'est un mot typiquement japonais il devrait être écrit en hiraganas (et encore mieux en kanjis). C'est ce que j'ai fait mais vous avez annulé mes modifications. Ffxxl février 22, 2010 à 09:39 (UTC) Pour répondre à ta question, tous les noms japonais des Fruits du Démon sont écrits en katakana. C'est Oda lui-même qui en a décidé ainsi. Ils viennent de l'onomatopées japonaises ou du vocabulaire japonais. J'espère que ça répond à ta question. Ichigo kurosaki1979 février 22, 2010 à 13:18 (UTC) Slt, j'ai reamrqué que tu consacré beacoup de temps pour cette encyclopédie et je voulais te féliciter pour ton travail. Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Ichigo kurosaki1979! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:14 (UTC) Mon travail Pourquoi tu enlève la plupart de mes articles IchigoKurosaki1979? Max199610 mai 9, 2010 à 14:26 (UTC)Max199610 Je voulais rendre ces articles en concordance avec ceux du wikia anglais de One Piece. Ichigo kurosaki1979 mai 9, 2010 à 14:29 (UTC) Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on doit faire une copie conforme du wikia anglais mais bien une encyclopédie pour les débutants dans One Piece ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, il faut juste ne pas oublier une information capitale ( ex: Oro Jackson et Tom ) ! Alors prévient moi avant de modifier merci ^^ . Au faites, comment t'a la mise en pages pour les persos ( merci d'avance !! ) Max199610 mai 9, 2010 à 17:51 (UTC)Max199610